


What's in a Soul Name?

by thegraceofebonee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is doing the most, Crowley is his own worst enemy, F/M, Gay Disaster Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: Angels weren’t made to love or share an intimate connection with another angel. They were made to serve G-d and only meant to do their job. Therefore, demons by default did not have soulmates either. Soulmates was something She had created for humanity. Then the question was: why did Crowley have Aziraphale’s name carved on him?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 174
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	What's in a Soul Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeforeCrimson (D20Owlbear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/gifts).



Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting at a table in the park watching Warlock be an absolute menace as he tore open his presents. She wore her sunglasses even though she had a big black sunhat on that shaded her face. It was paired with her long sleeve black dress that she wore despite the heat. She still had the red bow around her neck that paired with her red lipstick. She kept fidgeting in her seat as she kept looking at Brother Francis who was sitting at the other end of the table. He was there in a more relaxed outfit with short sleeves and shorts that were still in his traditional light beige color. He still kept his little orange-brown hat on and the little baby blue ascot tie around his neck tucked under his collar that looked to be tied tighter than normal.

They were there to support Warlock who was having his Soul Name party. Even though he just had his birthday not too long ago, it was a tradition to have a get together when somebody’s soulmate name appeared. It was thought to be a symbol of maturity as it was believed to be G-d’s way of telling them that they are ready for their soulmate. So here was Warlock with family and friends gathered around to celebrate the appearance of his soulmate’s name. There were already several pictures floating around social media displaying the name on his leg calf. However, unbeknownst to the Dowlings, this was the result of a miracle from none other than the demon herself.

It all started after the supposed apocalypse did not happen. Aziraphale and Crowley had successfully survived the trials of heaven and hell, and the world was peaceful for now. Even though they were on guard, they decided to go their separate ways. Aziraphale went back to his bookshop and Crowley to his apartment. Crowley, after everything, decided to sleep for a while. The end of the world can be quite exhausting. It was during his sleep that he got an intense tingling sensation on his right forearm. He sat straight up and immediately started to panic thinking it must be another demonic intervention. He thought it would be longer until they would come for him again. 

“No no no, this can’t be happening!” shouted Crowley. He had survived so much already, it was unfair that it would end now and like this. 

However, the sensation lessened and nothing happened. It was dead silent except for the beating of his heart. Having a physical body is so annoying. After his breathing evened out, he got out of bed very slowly. Crowley looked around his apartment going through each room thoroughly. After a few minutes of searching and finding nothing, he finally released the tension in his body he didn’t realize he was holding.

Sitting down in his dining room throne, he put his feet up on his table. He then focused on his arm that was still feeling some of the residing tingles. He touched it through his shirt and was shocked to feel slight pain. He then decided to finally raise his sleeve up. And there written in big, beautiful, bold cursive were the letters A-Z-I-R-A-P-H-A-L-E. It was none other than a soulmate mark.

See the thing was that soulmates were supposed to be for people. That’s how G-d had made them. They are to find the person they are connected to for eternity. That is why humans had their soulmate’s name written on them. The name appeared at different times in people’s lives. Some would get them as a teenager, others got them well into their thirties, while others didn’t have them until they were old and gray, but it always happens after the person turned ten years old.

Adam and Eve of course were created with each other’s name. Hers was over his rib-cage and his was on her hip. Crowley remembered learning about that in the garden from Aziraphale for they didn’t have soulmates in heaven. Angels weren’t made to love or share an intimate connection with another angel. They were made to serve G-d and only meant to do their job. Therefore, demons by default did not have soulmates either. Soulmates was something She had created for humanity. Then the question was: why did Crowley have Aziraphale’s name carved on him?

Crowley’s whole body froze and his breath constricted in his lungs. All he could do was sit there and stare. He stared at it for such a long time. Hours or days could’ve passed, but all he could focus on was the single name that was now engraved into his arm. So many questions swirled through his mind with nowhere to go for he had no one to ask about this. It wasn’t like he could go to the angels or demons to see how it was possible to have a soulmate mark. The only other being he had in this life now was Aziraphale. Aziraphale. How was he even going to bring up the topic? Hello Aziraphale, apparently after spending 6,000 years together on earth the Almighty has put your name on my arm and declared us soulmates. Wahoo!

Crowley got up and looked toward the sky. “Are you having fun up there? What is this?” He lifted his arm up to show it off as if G-d couldn’t see it. “You stay up there while we blindly play this game and never give us answers. We played your game and won, so can we stop with this now? I can’t go through this again. I have been hurt many times before.” 

He started pacing as the questions kept swirling in his mind. How was this possible? This means they’re soulmates right? What would Aziraphale say? Would he even be happy that they’re soulmates? Would he want to stay soulmates? Is there a way to break a soulmate bond? Remove a soulmate mark? This made Crowley stop. His heart started to hurt when he realized that Aziraphale may not want to stay soulmates. May not want to be with him like that. But then again, he didn’t even know if Aziraphale had his name saying that Crowley was his soulmate. He thought he remembered that people could have someone as a soulmate who didn’t have them as theirs. It would just be his luck to not be Aziraphale’s soulmate as his heart kept pining after him. He didn’t know for sure, but he decided that he needed to get answers.

Literally taking a page out of Aziraphale's book, Crowley decided he needed to consult a book about his problem. It was the only reliable thing since the internet was way worse. He may have helped create it to make knowledge even more accessible, but even he was unprepared for the utter chaos and debauchery that came with the world wide web. The demons hardly understood but knew enough to praise Crowley about it. Therefore in conclusion, a book was the only thing he could consult, but then that created another problem. While he could search for a book on his own, search through thousands of libraries, scour the bookshelves, he knew that without a doubt that Aziraphale's bookshop would have the best resources. The angel had been collecting as far back as he was able to, and with him miracling more and more rooms, no one could even come close to matching his collection. 

So Crowley had two choices: search for the information by himself with a very low chance of discovering the answer or figure out a way to trick Aziraphale into helping him. With much deliberation, he realized he honestly wanted Aziraphale's help despite not wanting to tell him. It was also the fact that he wanted to be close to him, but Crowley still wasn't ready to admit that even to himself. Thinking it over in his mind, he decided that telling him it was for Warlock would be his best bet. He would be the most believable since they know him the best and is around the right age. With his mind made up, he decided to get his things and head toward the bookshop. 

Crowley quickly drove into the spot he miracled for himself. He got out very slowly to take time and calm himself. He was only slightly freaking out with him unconsciously touching his arm and tugging on his sleeve. He felt like it could be seen despite him wearing long sleeves that covered it. It also didn't help that he hadn't called Aziraphale, so he wouldn't be expecting him. He couldn't remember the last time he came to the bookshop without already meeting up with Aziraphale. Showing up places to save him in the nick of time was one thing, but he always made sure to give Aziraphale his space unless he was invited in. But then again, everything was different now. Crowley took a deep breath before getting into his relaxed posed. He finally pushed the door open. The bells chimed above.

"We're now closed!" he heard Aziraphale yell.

Crowley stopped confused by the outburst. Aziraphale would constantly shoo people away, but he would never be so harsh as to shout. It was always done gently and with disgusting kindness. He saw Aziraphale eventually come around the corner and his eyes widened as he saw Crowley. Even though there was no obvious evidence, Crowley could tell the angel was a bit frazzled.

"Oh Crowley it's you. What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come to visit?"

"What? No… I mean I didn't expect you is all. You usually just call is all. Do you want a drink?" asked Aziraphale with a slight crack in his voice. He fixed his bow tie before starting to scurry off.

"No actually I came because I wanted to ask you about a book."

Aziraphale froze and turned to face Crowley. His face lit up with excitement, and Crowley was then taken aback as Aziraphale appeared right in front of his face.

"Now this is a most pleasant surprise. What kind are you looking for my dear?"

Crowley had to clear his throat before speaking for it had suddenly gone dry. There was also a tinge of crimson on his cheeks. "Well I need a book about soulmates. The kind that would give some decent information about how it all works out."

Something flashed across Aziraphale's eyes that Crowley couldn't quite place, but then it quickly went as Aziraphale smiled. "Soulmates? Ah yes I know just the book that will help you."

Aziraphale then went over to his study desk with a bounce in his step as Crowley went into the back room sitting down next to the table. He returned momentarily with a book and held it out. Crowley took the book as he took off his sunglasses to read the cover:  _ The Intimate Knowledge of Soulmates _ .

"You already had the book out?" Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aziraphale sat down across from him with a cup of tea. His eyes were cast down. "I was busy going through my books to see what would catch my fancy and this popped up. I decided to reread it and study up on soulmates. It's interesting what humans have to say about spending the rest of their existence with a special person. I think soulmates are interesting. Don't you?"

There was something in the way Aziraphale asked that made Crowley think that he was looking for a specific answer. It was as if Crowley’s answer would decide fate. “Ahh yeah, I think it’s nice to have some direction in who you’ll end up with, but it is ultimately down for the two people to make it work. There has to be mutual feelings and commitment to each other.” They shared a moment by simply staring at each other.  A warmth spread throughout his body, including his arm, which brought his attention back to his arm reminding him of his mission. Crowley then broke the silence. “Well, what do I know about soulmates? Little to nothing, but that is why I have the book to learn I guess. Thanks for the help Angel.”

“Why you’re welcome. It was like a miracle or something that I was reading up on the very thing you needed to know about. What do you need the book for anyway?” asked Aziraphale before sipping his tea. 

“Warlock. It is for Warlock. His mother sent out an invitation saying that his Soul Name Party is coming up. He wanted to have me there, so I thought a book about soulmates would be helpful. That way he knows what to expect.”

“Oh that is exciting. I am more than happy to wrap this up for him. He was always such an avid reader before he got a hold of all those technological devices. Maybe this will spark his motivation to read again. That way I can still influence him to do good. When are we going by the way?”

“We?” Crowley asked as he felt like he was discorporating. 

“Well aren’t we going together? I’ll be sure to check the mail for my invite and bring it just in case someone asks for it when we visit the estate. I’m sure this is going to bring back a lot of memories. We’ll get to be godfathers once again except with no ulterior motives.”

Crowley then started full on panicking inside for he had not planned on Aziraphale wanting to tag along. In retrospect, he should have seen it coming and has never let himself live it down. “Oh yes, I have your invitation right here.” He then miracled an invitation pulling it out from his inside jacket pocket. He held it out to Aziraphale. “I checked your mail coming in and saw it was out there. It should be a fun time. The party is next week.”

“Why thank you. I am excited to see that little scamp again.”

Why Crowley said a week, he himself did not know. He could have made at least a month for himself, but it is always like Crowley to shoot himself in the foot. So here was Crowley rushing to perform his biggest miracle since literally stopping time. He planned it carefully. He got the soulmate name to appear on Warlock’s arm, he then had to miracle it so Mrs. Dowling would plan the party within the next week, and then get Warlock to convince his mom to invite them. He realized during this that he probably should’ve just told Aziraphale the truth, but Crowley was nothing if not determined to see this mess through.

Despite the reason it came into being, it had been a lovely party especially since they got to catch up with Warlock. Even though they had been watching over him since they left and were there for his 11th birthday, they hadn’t got to talk with him directly. But this time, they were greeted with a hug from him as they entered. Sitting down and having an actual conversation did bring up many memories like Aziraphale said. Highlighted were the the misdeeds Warlock and Nanny Ashtoreth would get up to. Brother Francis had always objected to these shenanigans and would try to thwart their plans.

After Warlock finished opening all his main gifts in front of everyone, Ashtoreth waved him over. Brother Francis had still given him the book on soulmates which Mrs. Dowling appreciated despite Warlock’s unenthused response. “So Warlock, have you still been naughty?” asked Ashtoreth as Warlock came and sat by her. “I hope you remember all that I taught you.”

Warlock looked around to make sure no one else was listening. “Of course Nanny. Get success at any price. That’s why I cheated on my last test. Got good grades and my mom doesn’t suspect a thing.”

“I’m proud of you darling,” said Ashtoreth. She quickly pulled something out of her pocket before concealing it in her hand and holding it out to the boy. Warlock grabbed it from her and peeked at it after he hid it by his side. It turned out to be a Swiss army knife. “Now, what your mother doesn’t know won't hurt her. Right?”

Warlock smiled and put his present in his pocket. “You’re the best nanny ever!” 

He gave Nanny Ashtoreth a hug making her smile before running off to hang out with the other children. The kids turned wild just as they had done at Warlock’s birthday party, but this time was preplanned as water balloons were being handed out. And since the angel and demon didn’t have to go anywhere, they stayed to watch the kids have fun. They unconsciously gravitated toward each other. It was great not having the ticking towards doomsday constantly in their ear.

With all this madness, it wasn’t long before water balloons started flying their way. This caused them to try and run from the incoming attack, but the kids started chasing and pummeling them with water. Ashtoreth decided she had had enough and picked up water balloons of her own. It was now a war between her and the kids. After a few minutes of the heated battle, she eventually looked over and realized that Brother Francis had gone off. Only a tree he hid behind kept him from getting even wetter.

“Why don’t we call a truce for now and go after Brother Francis together?” Ashtoreth asked Warlock. 

He looked over to the tree before turning back and nodding his head silently in agreement. He then began whispering the plan to his friends, and soon everyone was in on it. After a countdown of three, they started running full force towards Brother Francis with animalistic shouts. He didn’t have a moment to react as several water balloons rained down on him. He was completely soaked by the time it stopped. 

She then grabbed Francis’ bow from around his neck and waved it to the kids. “Victory!” she shouted like a general. The kids cheered as if they won some great battle, but all that faded away as she looked over to Francis and saw his neck. In the tussle, his collar opened which now exposed his throat and just a little bit of his chest, but what caught her eye was the small jagged writing that was just below his throat.

Brother Francis saw where she was staring and quickly yanked his bow from her hand. He quickly tied it back around his neck. “That’s enough fun for now. We should probably get cleaned up.” He was sputtering his words out and trying to get away, but then he was held in a very tight grip by Ashtoreth. She just looked at him, and for once Brother Francis could not read her expression for he could do that with ease despite the glasses.

Ashtoreth turned to the kids. “The battle is over, no you all go get cleaned up. That way you can be ready to go when parents say that it's time.” All of the kids made a sound of annoyance, but they still did what she said. She had always had a knack for getting kids to listen to her. They trotted off leaving the two there alone behind the tree. She turned to face him and did not let go of his arm. “Can I see?” she asked softly.

Despite himself, Brother Francis nodded yes. He didn’t really want to show her, but her intimidating allure made him agree. He stood still as Ashtoreth untied the fabric leaving his throat exposed. She look at it closer and could see the letters A-S-H-T-O-R-E-T-H. 

Brother Francis kept swallowing as his neck was under inspection. Standing back with a smile on her face she looked at him blushing and fidgeting with his hands nervously. She then pulled up the sleeve of her dress revealing her right forearm. There on her were the letters F-R-A-N-C-I-S. He grabbed her arm to inspect it and looked at it in awe.

Ashtoreth then grabbed his hand with the same arm. “We should go,” she said softly before pulling him behind her.

They both hugged Warlock one more time, said goodbye to Mrs. Dowling and the other adults, and left the park hand-in-hand still drenched. They could’ve talked on the trip back to the bookshop but neither of them wanted to break the comfortable bubble that surrounded them. Queen played throughout the car and Crowley wasn’t even bothered enough to turn it off. 

Back at the bookshop, they were once again Crowley and Aziraphale as they sat quietly on the couch. Here they were just themselves in their usual outfits. They sat there simply feeding off of each others’ presence for a long moment. They looked forward as they didn’t want to look directly at each other.

“So we both got soulmate names,” started Crowley.

“It appears so.”

“That’s why you were reading the book.”

“It had appeared earlier that day. I just stared at it for a while before looking at the book. I wondered what it was like being soulmates and thought it best to learn. I’m guessing you wanted the book for the same thing.”

“I did. Mine also appeared around that time. It left me practically breathless.” He fidgeted before continuing. “You weren’t going to tell were you?”

“I was waiting for the appropriate time. Were you going to tell me?”

“I honestly don’t know. I wanted to figure it out with you never knowing. That way I would know all the options before deciding what to do. I wasn’t sure if you would want to be my soulmate anyway. Wasn’t sure if you would want to be linked to me for all of eternity.”

Aziraphale put his hand on Crowley’s arm. They finally turned to face each other. Aziraphale had a confused expression on his face. “Of course I would you idiot. How can you say that? Why wouldn’t I want to be soulmates with you?”

“You get to choose now. You’re not with heaven and surely not with hell. We chose to fight for the sake of humanity and the earth, but this is something different. You chose the world, but you never chose to go off with me. This is another divine intervention, and I don’t want you to be forced into being with me.”

Aziraphale gave him a look of adoration. He took the sunglasses off of Crowley and put them away. He took his head in his hands as he stared into his eyes. “No matter what fate says, I choose you. I chose to answer your questions at the garden. I chose to give you the holy water. I chose to tell you where the antichrist was. So I do get that you are worried, but that makes me want you even more. You have always waited and been patient with me. You opened my eyes. You’ve been with me since the creation of time, and I could not think of another being that I would rather be soulmates with. I love you Crowley.”

“I love you more.” Tears streamed down Crowley’s face as he gave a huge smile. He held onto Aziraphale’s hands as he didn’t want them to leave his face. “So you lied to me."

"Only a little bit. You lied to me also, and I am guessing that you created this whole convoluted plot with Warlock. I say that is way worse than what I did."

"Okay, you got me there," said Crowley laughing. "We need to stop doing this though. I promise to always tell you things even when I am unsure about how you’ll react, but I need you to do the same. Promise?”

Aziraphale leaned in and softly kissed him. “I promise,” he whispered against his lips. “I’ll answer all your questions throughout eternity.”

Crowley wrapped his arms around his waist. They just stayed like that and shared soft kisses as time passed. Tears of joy kept flowing, and they had to constantly wipe each other’s faces. Laughter continually bubbled up in their chest as they relaxed against the back of the couch. Aziraphale then raised Crowley’s sleeve to see his name carved in his arm. He traced the letters with his fingers causing Crowley to shiver.

“Not fair. Show me yours.” 

Aziraphale blushed as he loosened his tartan tie to take it off. It was so slow that Crowley believed he was being sensual on purpose. And after unbuttoning the top buttons, he revealed the name underneath. There written right below his throat and the top of his chest were the letters C-R-O-W-L-E-Y. Crowley’s name was there cemented in twisted winding letters. 

Crowley traced the letters making Aziraphale shiver in return. In all his 6,000 years on earth, he had never seen anything quite so beautiful. He now understood why humans love to talk about their soulmate. In art, songs, writing, etc, humans just simply adored each other like they were the most precious thing ever. Now, with his name on Aziraphale, he truly did feel like he could conquer the world again because he belonged to the angel. And in turn, the angel belonged to him.

And they were content to keep kissing and whispering declarations of love throughout the night that blended into days and maybe even months into years.

**Author's Note:**

> You know while writing this story, I kept thinking the plot and story was just so elaborately stupid because so much of it was unnecessary, but then I remembered that it sounded exactly like something that Crowley would do. So I hope you enjoyed this wacky story, especially my giftee BeforeCrimson. I tried to make it the best I could. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. May you flourish in the new year!


End file.
